Ravenpaws Blessing
by Muse of Fanfic
Summary: Ravenpaw is alone moons after the death of his best friend barley, alone other than occasional visitors Ravenpaw finds no purpose in life until a beautiful shecat named Button appears injured and his life changes for the better.
1. Prologue

My name is Ravenpaw. And this is my story. My life started off in this group of wild cats called Thunderclan; I was born to Robinwing and fuzzypelt. I had merely one litter-mate, last time I saw him, his name was Dustpelt. Dustpelt probably has kits and a mate. I only lived with my family for 11 moons, I had a terrible mentor who I was appointed to when I was just 6 moons old. I never really did enjoy clan life, the only part that I truly enjoyed were my two friends, one who only came around after he turned 6 moons, he was a kittypet turned warrior. His name was firestar, he became the ruler of Thunderclan after the death of Bluestar. My other friend was Greystripe. They helped me run away from clan life to escape my tormenter of a mentor. Its been many a season since then, I've been alone in this barn for seasons after the death of my best friend Barley. There have been visitors who traveled between the marshes and the nearby twoleg place. Sometimes I wander toward the edge of the farm to get a glance at the still developing Twoleg nests. I barely eat when im alone so im rather scrawny I tend to save food for later after catching it, eating half a mouse at sunrise and half at sunset. The only sound beside my own meow is the mice in the hay or the occasional hoot of an owl or the tweet of a bird. Though one day I'm sure somecat will find this barn to seek a warm nest. One day I'll have a friend.


	2. Chapter 1

The dawn light broke through the wall of corn rows in front of Ravenpaw, the light shocking and beautiful to his eyes in the small cracks between his lids. Ravenpaw watched the sun rise as he breathed in the fresh scents of the dew on the grass that grew outside the barn. His eyes watered at the strong tangy scent of the nearby garlic patch. His mouth watered at the sound of the nearby scratching of mice roaming behind giant stacks of hay. The aspects of morning flooding his senses woke Ravenpaw quickly as usual. Daily Ravenpaw witnessed the movement of the farm as day went on, but today felt slightly strange, maybe because the two-leg tom wasn't out of the nest yet. Maybe it was the absence of the yipping dogs that roamed by the barn chasing anything that moved out of place. Ravenpaw just shrugged it off and continued his walk to the small stream. Sometimes Ravenpaw liked to sit in the middle of that stream and let the cool feel of the water soak deep into his fur and penetrate his thoughts with the cooling sensation. Green-leaf was always too hot for his black pelt to be comfortable in, so the smooth running water always happened to soothe the heat. It felt like days had gone by when Ravenpaw finally heard the snuffling of the dogs and he raced back to the barn, his coat dripping and sleek. Though it had not been days it was already past sunhigh.

"had I been so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't notice how empty my stomach was and how much of the day had passed." He asked himself allowed knowing he was alone. "it must have been," he paused smelling and unfamiliar scent in the barn. "is there someone there?" he called out. No answer. "oh well" he muttered under his breath, if anyone were to attack him it wouldn't bother him much. The sun was nearing the lowest point before disappearing until dawn so Ravenpaw needed to hunt before the sun was gone. He rustled around the hay on one side of the stack and quickly leapt to the other just in time to land right on top of a fleeing mouse. the thud that sounded after he landed scared the mice right back to the shelter of the hay so they wouldn't be moving for a while. Ravenpaw lied down to eat the mouse when he smelled the unfamiliar scent again.

Again Ravenpaw called out "is anybody there?" again, no answer. Ravenpaw shrugged it off and began biting into the warm flesh of his fresh kill savoring the sweet scent and delicious flavor. The rustling continued in the background but Ravenpaw blocked it out to enjoy his meal. Slowly the sun slipped away as the rustling grew stronger and Ravenpaw began to fear what was making the noise. He didn't want to have to die, he was afraid of what would happen to him, he surely wouldn't be going to starclan. The rustling grew louder still when finally it stopped. The darkness was growing stronger so Ravenpaw went to seek shelter in his nest. Ravenpaw settled down to sleep and was swept away by dreams of what could be and what he wanted to have in his miserable life.


	3. Chapter 2

Ravenpaw woke to the sound of dogs howling in the distance and the same strange scent from the night before, though it was stronger and he could tell what it was from now. It was the scent of a she-cat. The scent was overwhelmingly strong and he struggled hard to not hiss at what he saw when he opened his eyes. A small she-cat lay next to his nest she had probably fallen asleep next to him to gather warmth. The pure white pelt of the she-cat twitched with his movement to get out of his nest. She mewed lightly before jolting away tearing away any remaining scraps of sleep in Ravenpaw. The sweet scent drifting from the she-cat was welcomed and Ravenpaw felt slightly shocked by her presence.

Ravenpaw sat and curled his tail around his forepaws the she-cat purred at the calm sight of him. Her hackles slowly went down and she settled down in front of Ravenpaw about a fox-length away and her purrs grew louder.

"hello." Ravenpaw mewed slightly intrigued. "where did you come from?"

The she-cat looked into Ravenpaw's eyes "I was walking from the two-leg place. The barn was empty when I came here, though there was a scent of cat. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. My name is Ravenpaw, what's yours?"

"My name is button." She purred "are you not angry I'm in your den?"

"not at all." Ravenpaw purred at the small she-cat "I've been alone for seasons now, I tend to allow travelers to roam around as the pass through. Have you eaten?"

"I was fearful of eating, last time I tried eating in another cats territory I was nearly killed." Button mewed "I haven't eaten in what feels like moons."

While she was speaking Ravenpaw padded to the nearby wall and reached between the hay and the wall, quickly snagging three mice. Ravenpaw snatched them up and walked back to button setting two down in front of her, "eat up." He meowed around his mouthful of mouse.


	4. Chapter 3

Buttons eyes brightened with joy as she scarfed down the first mouse. And then slowly downed the second she rolled on to her back and to her side filled with warmth from the meal. Ravenpaw noticed something sad. "kits?" he mewed.

She turned herself over again to gaze at him "how could you tell?"

"You smell of a mother" he answered quietly.

"oh well, I was expecting, that was until about 2 days ago when I was attacked. They killed my kits. There were 4 of them. They were so cute but I couldn't do anything to save them, they weren't due for another 2 moons. I just laid there licking my kits fur cleaning them for their burying. I named them though all four of them as I was laying them to rest. There was 3 toms and a she-kit. The toms were all tabby; like their father. but the she kit; she had white fur with golden tabby stripes, the most beautiful thing I've seen, and now she's not even here. Her name is Tigerlily a beautiful name to match a beautiful kit. The toms were Jesse, Heron, and Sunny." She choked out the names of her kits. "I miss them all already, I didn't even know them but I miss them, they never even got to see the stars at night or the sun at sundown." Button fell silent as grief wracked her body. Ravenpaw quietly wrapped his tail around the she-cat purring at her to soothe her tears and mewed soft mews to comfort her distress. Ravenpaw had dealt with the loss of a loved one, but never known the death of a family member. Ravenpaw sat with Button curling his tail around her as her body convulsed with sadness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this fanfic its making me feel quite overjoyed. also, thanks for the reviews. Though some of the reviews I've gotten are quite rude, I'm going to ignore them, and just thank you for the positive criticism. and I also want to say thanks for the constructive criticism I've been given, as well as the compliments. Anyway, on with the story!**

Ravenpaw Lay curled next to Button's side his tail curled around her as she slept deeply. The sun had just disappeared under the horizon, and the beauty in the sunset made Ravenpaw lapse into a state of dream. as Ravenpaw fell deeper into sleep the dream became more vivid. The stars were shining bright in the sky, the moon was high and the grass was swaying lightly in the breeze. The smells of Ravenpaws childhood were swirling around him. the sound of leaves rustling was distant but strong and he sat in remembrance of his old best friends and his loving mother and siblings. Ravenpaw felt dismay as the memories started to fade from his mind and his dream started to come to life in front of him.

Ravenpaw saw Button sitting in a small clearing, covered in blood. Panic stricken, he rushed toward her. Though no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't get any closer than a fox length away. Ravenpaw collapsed in defeat as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Button was convulsing as pain gripped her body and blood slowly seeped from her stomach. At first he didn't notice but laying right next to Button was just two kits.

_Where are the other two? _Ravenpaw thought to himself.

"This can't be happening!" Button Yowled "Why do i always lose the ones i love?" A silhouette of a large tom appeared next to Button and his tail trailed along her spine. His whispers were making her stir with agitation. "This is not how it was supposed to be! Felix! This is not how it was supposed to be! Our kits were supposed to be healthy... and happy."Buttons voice trailed off as the silhouette did.

Suddenly the scene changed and the two kits dissapeared. in their place were the four kits that Button had told Ravenpaw of the night before. The tall stalks of corn that surround Ravenpaws' barn swayed in the breeze as Button lay with her deceased litter. maybe the this litter wasn't her first. Maybe they were a second litter or a third. The true brilliance of Tigerlilys fur was unimaginable, just as Button had described her. _Wow_ Ravenpaw thought _I've never seen such a pelt before, she's got the fur of true beauty. _The three toms at Buttons stomach were strong looking, like they would have been the best warriors. One of the kits had a rust color to his fur while the other two had pale ginger fur. Their fur lightly waved in the wind like the corn stalks. Button sat in pure depression. had this happened only the other day? This place was just like Ravenpaws farm, it most likely was just the other day.

Button started to mumble under her breath, "these kits, they're so beautiful. they look just like their father. all but this she kit." she paused, thinking "You need names... I'll give you names for the honor of your unnamed siblings.


	6. Chapter 5

Never before had Ravenpaw felt so sad for another cat, never before had he seen another cat go through the pain of loss. The connection that Ravenpaw felt with Button grew stronger every moment he spent with the shecat.

"Ravenpaw." someone whispered in his ear "Ravenpaw, wake up."

Ravenpaw tossed as the whispers brought him back to reality, and the waking world. The world was spinning with a speed unlike that achieved by any cat. The strange feeling that arose from the pit of his stomach steadied Ravenpaw as he slowly focused on what was in front of his eyes. the sun was burning high in the sky and the clouds were gliding across the sky, like a bird soars through the air.

"Ravenpaw, are you okay?" Button whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I think so." He muttered, "Do you see how high the sun is?" Button nodded in response. "when did we finally go to sleep?"

"You fell asleep after I did, but before I fell asleep the moon was at its highest point." Button purred as Ravenpaws eyes were popping out of his head with surprise.

"I don't think I got to sleep too late but wow I never stay up until moonhigh, at least not since Thunderclan..." Ravenpaw trailed off as he thought of his old friends and kin. Firestar and Graystripe, _I__ wonder how they are._ he thought.

Button Purred as she stood and started to walk off to the edge of the hay. She leapt off the edge and landed with a light **thud.** There was a few scratching sounds and a small squeak followed by a crack. Ravenpaw rose to his paw and trotted to the edge of the hay and leapt off the bale as well. The fresh scent of blood danced in his nostrils, his jaw opened and was dripping with saliva. Ravenpaw had not eaten since sunhigh the day before, and his plump belly felt hollow with hunger. He heard rustling of straw nearby and quickly hooked his claw around the spine of the small creature bringing it to his muzzle and cracking the spine with a swift twist of his neck. A clean kill. Ravenpaw sunk to his stomach and bit into the soft warm flesh of the fresh kill. The mouse nearly melted in his mouth it was so good. Mouse was not his favorite but it was almost all the barn had to offer. A rare catch was mole, but it was his favorite.


End file.
